


Why Not Me?

by Yoongi_bear4



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Creepy, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Drug Use, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jikook Week, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sope Week, Stalking, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_bear4/pseuds/Yoongi_bear4
Summary: "Jungkook Let me Goooo...""What do you see in my ass of a brother huh??! Why can't it be me?!!? I love you more than anything else why can't it be me Jimin?! Whyyy??!!? Out of everyone in this world and you had to date my brother?!?'OrWHERE JUNGKOOK IS OBSESSED WITH HIS BROTHER'S BOYFRIEND.(DARK THEME)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 64
Kudos: 158





	1. Pink Hair

The door buzzed, sliding open.

"How have you been?"

"Okay I guess."

Taehyung stared at the person's dark orbs after getting the response he wasn't expecting, searching for his little brother. The brother he had lost to some hideous feeling called obsession. Taehyung sometimes wondered if admitting Jungkook to this facility would do him any good. He placed his trembling hands on the glass separating them, as a stray tear escaped his eye, expecting the person on the other end to do the same. It never happened.

"You want to talk, Jungkook?"

"Take me with you Taetae.. it's scary here. They keep asking me the same question everyday." Jungkook cried trembling and rocking his weak body backward and forward.

"What is that question baby? Please don't cry okay? It hurts me." Taehyung cried back

"Who is Park Jimin?"

Taehyung's blood froze in his veins.

________________________

Two Years back, Jungkook was doodling on his notepad humming his favourite song. A million thoughts racing through his head. He moved to Seoul four days ago with his family, his brother being his only string of solace.  
Jungkook didn't have any friends here. Everything looked foreign to him. Opening up to someone was a huge deal, he left his best friend back in Busan. Jinyoung. He wanted to hold onto him forever. He loved the way he smelled, he loved the way he smiled, he loved the way he called him 'Jungkookie". The strawberry scent mixed with his sweat, how Jungkook crept into his room everynight , how he followed him everywhere, how he had a box filled with the pictures he took of him, how he had notepads filled with scribbles about him.

But he wouldn't let anyone know that now, would he?

Of course not, it would blow off his cover of being the perfect poster boy every family wants.

"Gguk.. dinner's ready."

"Coming."

One of the best things about their 'not so daily' family dinner was that no one asked Jungkook much , Taehyung was the centre of attention at the dinner table. He always had something to chip in and keep it going. Jungkook liked that.

"Jungkook sweetie, did you make any friends at school?"

"Yeah Mom.. name's Yoongi. Straight A student, a nice guy too."

Jungkook had never really felt his parents presence throughout his childhood. They have always been away for business meetings or busy with managing clients. Although they were wealthy enough to give Jungkook almost anything he wanted, everything comes at a cost don't they? In this case it was Time but you won't see Jungkook complaining, for him it was 'the lesser the merrier'. One day they would be there at the dining table talking about their children's life as if it was a part of the daily chores, when on the consecutive day 'Pff' they weren't even there.

"We have to attend a meeting overseas this weekend so if you want.. both of you can invite your friends over but no alcohol , Jungkook's under-age so..."

'Friendssss' it kept ringing in Jungkook's ear as he stuffed his mouth with steak. Taehyung being the social butterfly attracted a huge crowd, guys and girls alike and gatherings like this always ended up with Taehyung and his friends drunk out of their asses with a warning "Don't tell a soul about this okay? I love you.. lock yourself in." Jungkook had never really liked his brother's friends, they were all mean to him, said that they could see through the facade he had on. Obviously things never ended well for them when Jungkook whined about that to his brother. Taehyung would believe his brother over any soul on this planet. Guess Jungkook was really lucky.

_______________________

"Good morning kids take your seats kindly, I am going to introduce your new homeroom teacher Mr. Kim Namjoon."

"Hello my students, guess we will be spending a lot of time together so let's get to know each other better shall we?"

"Damn he is the teacher everyone's talking about.."

Jungkook eyed Namjoon. He had nice platinum blonde hair, a good built body and his dimples showed whenever he smiled.

"You knew about him?" Jungkook inquires.

"Yeaah Hobi told me yesterday.."

"Who's Hobi?"

"Umm.. I don't know if you will judge me for this but here goes.. he is my boyfriend.."

Jungkook forms an oh shape with his mouth.

"What is that 'oh' supposed to mean?"

"Well I am happy for you and no I am not judging you. Can I meet him?"

"Wow.. well yeah.."

And Yoongi smiled. His sweet gummy smile. If Jungkook hadn't been so hung up on Jinyoung he would have surely taken a liking to the boy in front of him.

After his boring Chemistry class Jungkook was walking towards his locker when a football hit his head with rocketing velocity. Ouch. He fell face front on the floor.  
Much to Jungkook's surprise a cold hand gripped on his left elbow, pulling him up.

"Try not to break your neck.. huh."

The guy murmured under his breath and walked past him, both of his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He had his hair dyed.

Hell broke loose when Jungkook saw that tuft of pink hair, walking down the hallway.

"Jinyoung?" Jungkook almost shrieked.

"And who the fuck is that?"

The man turned around and scoffed at Jungkook. It was then that he noticed that the guy had a mask on and the only visible feature on his face were his pretty eyes. Jungkook's world stopped spinning as he gaped at the boy walking away... and away till he couldn't be seen anymore. Only one question buzzed his mind.

"Who is that guy?"

_________________________

Weekdays went by tragically slow for Jungkook though he wasn't looking forward to weekend either but damn school was tiring, his little 15 years old self could take only so much. He looked for that pink haired guy relentlessly but to his dismay many had their hair dyed. The only thing that stayed with him were those pretty eyes and the calming voice.

"Gguk.. are you having any trouble in school?"

"Not really why do you ask?"

"Nothing really.. just wanted to know."

His brother was definitely acting weird.

"Okay what is it? Spill"

"Well I am not going to throw a party tomorrow' I was thinking of having a movie date instead. Umm I am gonna invite only one friend I guess. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah.. okay that will be fun I guess."

"You can pick the movie..."

Taehyung grinned too wide and Jungkook did not fail to notice it.

The next day Taehyung cleaned the house spotless which made Jungkook to quirk an eyebrow. He was seated on the sofa scrolling through Netflix when the bell went off.

"Coming!!!!" Taehyung shrieked from the other end of the room and almost tripped while rushing to the door."

"Hey Taehyung."

Jungkook had heard that voice before, he knew who it belonged to. He snapped his head to their direction.

The guy was dressed in all black and a mask on again.  
His pink hair flawlessly adorning his half covered face. Jungkook hadn't even looked at his face but the guy was the embodiment of Ethereal.

"This is my brother.."

"Oh.. it's you. The guy on the floor." He giggled as he slipped the mask off his face.

Jungkook took him in from his head to toe. He had pretty eyes , cute boopable nose and thick luscious lips covered with gloss, he had glorious thighs and super toned body. Jungkook couldn't help but gulp down the lump forming in his throat.

"Well I am Park Jimin.. nice to meet you .. uhh"

He reached out his hand to Jungkook.

"Jungkook.."

He willing took the small hand into his own huge one.

"Ah.. well nice to meet you Jungkookie."

Jungkookie? Did he really?

And Jungkook knew, Park Jimin was going to be the end of him...

Or the other way round, whichever helps him sleep better at night. Not that deep right?

______________________


	2. Hello There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My brother is the cutest fluff ball you can come across.."

_Jimin.. Jimin... Jimin.._

"Can I have a glass of water? I am literally dying..haha." Jimin chuckled.

"Sure I'll ---"

"No I'll get that.. you stay here with your friend.. uhh I will get it.."

Instead of getting water, he stood there at the kitchen burning holes at the back of their guest with his gaze. He could feel the beads of perspiration settling down on the back of his neck. His skin looked as smooth as porcelain, he looked like a porcelain doll himself. Jungkook's hands were itching to touch that boy again but he won't do that, he knew better. He had to gain the boy's trust. Subconsciously Jungkook inhaled the strawberry vanilla scent off his hand, the hand Park Jimin held. He could feel every nerve tingling in his body.

" _Park Jimmiinnn.. you are beautiful."_

Jungkook's train of thoughts was shaken by his brother screaming his name.

"Gguk where are you?"

The water had been overflowing over the brim of the glass and down the drain for a while now.

"Coming."

Jungkook had selected a horror movie intentionally because he knew Taehyung was always jumpy when it came to those. Except for some jump scares Jungkook had no clue what unrolled in the movie, his eyes were fixed on the pink haired boy sitting in front of him. Stealing glances was a different thing, Jungkook outright gaped at him.

"Is there something on my face Jungkookie?"

"Huh.. uh no.. I just.. um.."

"I was just kidding.. don't panic."

"My brother is the cutest fluff ball you can come across.."

"Haha.. I can see that.. he is cute unlike you Taehyungie.. haha."

_Cute.. he called me cute._

While Taehyung pouted at Jimin, Jungkook could feel his cheeks warming up. He was 2 years older than him, just like his brother. He stared at the man and heaved a sigh. Age had never stopped Jungkook, so why would it now.

"So tell me something about you.."

The question caught Jungkook off guard.

"Ah.. um I like photography and music. I have only one friend here, Yoongi."

"That's all ?" 

"Come on Jimin let him breathe. He is shy for God's sake."

"By Yoongi you mean Hoseokie's Yoongi?"

"He said his boyfriend's name was Hobi or something.."

"Ah so we talking about that Yoongi only.. Actually Hobi and I share an apartment together."

"Ah really? I thought you stayed with your family.."

"Umm I prefer not to talk about them Tae.. and I am from Busan too.."

"Daebak... You live alone?!"

"I told you already Hoseokie lives with me.. he is such a nice guy. Couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

Jungkook wanted to contribute to the conversation rolling in front of him.

"What do you do Jimin sunbaenim?"

"I teach dance to children.. and you can call me hyung."

_Dancer?! Jungkook couldn't have asked for more._

______________________

_"_ Ready to meet Hobi?"

Jungkook nodded his head. He couldn't wait to meet that guy, he could be the key to everything, he fucking breathes the same apartment air with Jimin. 

"Hii guys.. sorry I am late."

"No issues. Here meet Jungkook, he's new here and very shy."

"Hiiii Jungkook I am Hoseok. Nice to meet you. I am from the class next to you guys. I teach dance."

"Like Jimin-hyung?"

Hoseok's smile faltered.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh sorry I might have sounded like a creep.. Actually my brother is friends with him, he came to my house yesterday."

"Ohh.. yeah we teach at the same studio." Hobi chuckled.

" Wow.. can I get to watch you dance someday?"

"Uh.. outsiders are not allowed there Jungkook. Sorry."

Jungkook was boiling on the inside but he still managed to slip out a compliment.

"Oh okay.. by the way both of you look cute together."

The colour from Hoseok's face faded, he looked as pale as a ghost. Jungkook knew he pushed a button he shouldn't have.

"Oh. Haha.. thank you. Yoongi can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hoseok grabbed Yoongi's hand and vanished near the bushes and Jungkook being Jungkook crept behind them.

"Yoongi what the fuck? You know I haven't come out to my family yet.. how can you do this? They will kill me Yoongi.."

Hoseok was lowkey panicking.

"Hey hey I am sorry okay? I don't usually talk about you but he heard me that day and I couldn't lie I am sorry. He is a nice guy he wouldn't say anything."

"I don't want to lose you Yoongi.. you know that" his words got muffled as Yoongi pulled him to his chest.

_So his family was against it? Jungkook already heard what he needed. Leverage. He could use that to his benefit in the future._

He chuckled to himself.

Jungkook didn't waste a single minute, on reaching home he grabbed his spare phone and opened Instagram.

_ Park Jimin _

_No results found._

Jungkook frowned.

_ Jung Hoseok _

After searching for 5 minutes he stumbled upon Hobi's account.

_hope.onthe.street._

And there he spotted it. Hoseok with Jimin. He clicked on the tag and he got it. Piece of cake, but Jimin had a private account this is the reason Jungkook had a fake account on his spare phone. Jungkook is not naive, well he might look like one but he wasn't.

It would be funny to think that Jungkook wasted a day at school,he heard his friends whispering during their gym class. They were apparently talking about Yeri from his class who had crush on Jimin.

"You know Yeri's too shy to even follow Jimin on Instagram. I see nothing happening in the future either you should totally ask her out"

"What's her username?"

"cherry.yeri"

So Jungkook had all the pictures he needed to create a fake account.

__

_______________________

It was around 9p.m. when his phone chimed.

" _mochi_1310 accepted your follow request."_

Jungkook was stunned at how beautiful he looked in all those pictures. Effortlessly flawless. His breath hitched on playing a dance video. Jimin flowed with the music, the way he swayed his hips, the way his hands roamed about his body throughout that sensual song made Jungkook gasp for breath. He could feel his pants tightening around his crotch, mindlessly slipped his hand underneath and held his length, stroking himself gently. He huffed and gasped as he changed his pace, memories from the previous day clouding his mind, his voice ringing in his ears.

" _Park Jimin.. Park Jimin.. you will be mine"_

________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter maybe it's a bit boring I will try to write better in the upcoming chapters.


	3. You Don't Wanna Do That Hoseok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jungkook why are you doing this?! Oh my God please STOP!!"

Jungkook knew how to play his cards. He had already joined the dance studio as Hoseok's student and stayed back most of the time just to watch Jimin dance. Although Hoseok sometimes found that weird, none complained. Jungkook already had more than 100 pictures of Jimin which he clicked either at the dance studio or when he crept into Jimin's room silently, everynight he had a sleepover at Hoseok's. He always noticed how others guys and girls tried their luck with Jimin but alas Jungkook won't let them click now would he? He either threatened or hurt them physically like Jungkook had pushed a girl down the stairs near the empty hallway with a threat " _Leave Jimin Alone_ " because she tried to kiss Jimin. Jungkook knew how to play safe too, always used a cap, a mask and shades. He was very satisfied with himself because he believed that no one could love Jimin better than him but he never realised that things were going to change.

"Taehyungie do you want to catch a movie tonight? Just you and me?"

Jimin asked with a smooth voice and a tone below his usual.

"Sure why not Chim. Anything for you."

"Anything for me?"

"Yes as long as you are right and if you are wrong I will correct you but never leave you."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

It was a void promise which Taehyung couldn't keep when Jimin needed him the most.

Jungkook's hawk-like eyes had already noticed the change in the dynamic between the duo until he was shot point blank by the answer to it.

"Gguk can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Okay this is gonna be awkward but umm.. I am.. umm.."

"Gay?"

"What?! How do you even-"

"Well you are not that good at hiding it when it comes to gawk at men so I kind of figured."

"Uh.. are you okay with it?"

"Of course why not.."

"Well then good news for you.. I am dating your favourite hyung.. Jiminie."

_Jiminie?!! Taehyung and Jimin.. together?! His own brother?!_

"Jimin?"

"That's hyung for you brat."

_Hyung my ass.. if I could I would have knocked out the air from his lungs by pounding into him, so deep and so tight that it would have been impossible for him to walk the next day._

Jungkook's brain wouldn't stop murmuring.

"Well I am happy for you both but why didn't Jimin hyung tell me?"

"He wanted me to spill the beans so ..."

**_On Text:_ **

**_Me:_ **

_so u dating my bro?_

**_Park Jimin:_**

**** _Yes... Are you okay with it?_

**_Me:_ **

_could have dated me instead.. lmao.._

_**Park Jimin:**_

_What?! Lol.. you are my cutest dongsaeng.._

**_Me:_ **

_haha I know.._

He had a sleepover at Hoseok's next day or if you put it more appropriately he invited himself to it, had no clue that it was a bad idea.

It was around midnight when he heard it, unfiltered, raw and erotic moans coming from the next room. He peeked at Hobi and saw him lulled to sleep. Quietly he stepped out of bed and made it out of Hobi's room. Standing behind Jimin's door his heart pace quickened, almost threatening to jump out of his mouth. Park Jimin is really moaning? But Jungkook couldn't do anything? He tried opening the door discretely but to no avail. It was locked shut. He peeped through the eyehole and caught a glimpse of Jimin. His Jimin. Face all flushed, bangs matted across his sweaty forehead as he pumped up and down Taehyung's cock with his pretty mouth that was supposed to be on Jungkook. Jungkook couldn't take the pain anymore, his hardened dick wanting to be freed. He started touching himself. He changed his pace with Jimin's moans and jizzed his pants with them.

None noticed the shell shocked boy who watched it all unfold in front of his eyes.

________________________________

Jungkook knew he had to do something about it, if he couldn't touch Jimin that way he at least needed to see him naked, sprawled on his bed as he jerked himself off or had sex with his retard of a brother. He had sneaked into their apartment to fix a camera on the bookshelf in Jimin's room. Took him around 1hour to fix it properly, so that in blended in with the surrounding and didn't stick out as a deer caught in the headlights. Wiping off his sweat he noticed a note inside Jimin's notebook.

_"Jiminie_

_I don't know how to put this but I think Jungkook is kind of obsessed with you. I have been noticing him for quite awhile now but last week was an eye opener for me. He was jerking off outside your door when you were having sex with Tae, as horrifying as it sounds but it is the truth. Stay away from him._

_Hoseokie."_

_"_ What the fuck do you think you are doing here?"

It was Hoseok.

Jungkook felt like smashing his head on the wall.

"You really think Jimin will believe you?"

He asked tearing the note in front of Hoseok's eyes.

"I will tell him no matter what.."

"Trust me, You Don't Wanna Do That Hoseokie."

They heard the front door click and before Hoseok could do anything, Jungkook did something he hadn't expected. Jungkook started hitting himself and crying. He slapped, punched and bruised his face with his own hands screaming.

"Hoseok it hurts don't hit me please.. ahh.. it hurts.."

Hoseok was panicking, heaving with a shuddering.

"Jungkook why are you doing this?! Oh my God please STOP!!"

And soon Jimin came running in to save his innocent dongsaeng from himself.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Jungkook flayed his arms and rushed into Jimin's embrace.

"Hoseok care to explain?"

"What the fuck Jimin... He is crazy.. he needs help.. get away from him."

"He hit me because I destroyed his favourite slippers?"

"What!! Is it because of that blue one?"

"Don't listen to him Jimin.. he is delusional.. he hit himself.."

"Why would I do that Jimin hyung?"

"We will talk about this later... Lemme bring ice for now." Jimin walked out.

Hoseok stared at Jungkook with his mouth hung open.

Jungkook's cries and pleas were replaced with a smirk.

"If you try to do this next time.. I will leak your tiny little secret of your dating life to your family.. I have photo proofs too.."

Hoseok's voice, energy and mental functioning died out.


	4. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?"  
> "Uhh nothing Jimin hyung."

"Jimin we have a volunteer who is willing to replace Jake for the school competition."

"Send him in.." Jimin smiled back.

"Hey Jiminie hyung.." 

Jimin stopped in his tracks.

"Jungkookie? Ah thank you so much for volunteering.. I don't really know why Jake backed off from this competition."

Jungkook on the other hand knew exactly why he pulled out of the competition. Jungkook threatened him to, manipulated him and forced him to comply to his terms.

"Yeah.. he is a great dancer though, don't know if I will be as good as him."

"Well why don't we check it out?"

After pulling off the choreography with utmost ease and sincerity Jungkook plopped on the floor , panting.

"Wow that was so... Energy packed? Looking forward to practice with you tomorrow.."

"Not today?"

"No I gotta teach a guy Tango.. you can go.."

Tango? And he expected Jungkook to leave?After lurking in the shadows for 1 hour Jungkook watched Jimin step into the boys common washroom. Jungkook sneaked up on him.

The cubicle was very little and literally crammed into a corner. Peeking through the curtains he waited for his prey to peel off his clothes, naked and vulnerable for him to pounce on him. Jimin was typing something on his phone.

"Damn you Tae.. I love you so much.."

Jimin whispered before he pulled off his tee. Jungkook felt jealousy eating away at him like acid corroding metal. Something took over Jungkook as he crept forward. Jungkook was standing so close to Jimin that the water from the shower hit him too. He watched the drops trickle down Jimin's godly sculpted body, down the curve of his ass, hands itching to touch the warm skin under his palm, kneading into it, feeling him squirm under the heaviness of his hands. Jungkook was inhaling his scent as if it was the only drug that kept him going. To his horror a sound escaped his mouth.

_______

Jimin felt someone's breath tingling on the back of his neck. Quickly he turned around. No one was there.

"Is there anybody here?"

No reply but what caught his eye was the curtain, it was moving, as if someone had pushed through them. Jimin felt goosebumps on his skin and swore himself never to use that washroom again. 

______________

Funny how you can buy anything if you have money. The same applied for Jungkook. He stayed up many nights learning how to hack phones, how to use technology to serve his heinous deeds. No wonder every gadget used by Jimin was wired. Jimin obviously noted Hoseok's strange , panicked behaviour whenever he was around. 

**On Text:**

**_Jimin:_ **

_Hoseok can you please tell me why are you avoiding me? I am no garlic and ain't no vampire you know? Talk to me._

Two people waited for Hobi's answer. Jimin and Jungkook on the other end. Anxiety was killing him.

**_Hobi:_ **

_Ah.. I am so sorry about that.. I am going through a lot right now so I apologise if I'm behaving weird._

Jimim frowned at the reply because clearly Hoseok was lying whereas Jungkook let out a chuckle and a breath he didn't know he was holding.

______________________

Jungkook was scribbling into his notebook when he heard someone walking into the living space.

"Ah Jungkookie.. is Tae home?"

"No." he replied grimly.

"Ahh good to know that you are alone.."

Did Jungkook hear him right? Jimin wanted to spend time with him alone? Jungkook's heart was fluttering. Jimin was trying to talk to Jungkook, but Jungkook was far too gone to listen to a word.

"Earth to Jungkook... Helloo!! Are you even listening?!"

"Oh sorry.. um I spaced out."

"Yeah so I wanted to talk to you about Taehyung's birthday.."

And just like that all his fantasies, his hopes , everything came shattering down on his shoulder. It was always Taehyung. Taehyung this, Taehyung that and what not. Was Jungkook that invisible?! All he wanted was to love the elder, love him like no one could, tell him that he needed no one as long as he had him. He was fuming with rage , patience trickling down like sand in an hourglass whereas Jimin kept blabbering in front of him.

"I wonder what happened that day between you two, he's been behaving strange after that.."

"It's because of that fucking note.."

"Huh?!"

Jungkook was fucked. How could he do that to himself?

"What?"

"Uh.. nothing Jimin hyung.."

"You know both of you are pretty bad at lying.."

"Huh.. it's nothing trust me."

"Okay I get it you don't want hyung to know."

"No Jimin it's not like that."

"That's hyung for you brat.. is that about your crush or something?" 

Jimin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

Jungkook chose the easy way out of the conversation.

_________________________


	5. I am Scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyung I am scared."
> 
> "Jimin you are just being paranoid, no one is following you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who are reading this fanfic.. thank you for the support 🥺❤️

The unsettling feeling of being watched was eating away at Jimin's very soul. After that washroom incident he started feeling and seeing things that he generally wouldn't. Most of the times he would feel eyes boring into him , but he would never notice anyone around. Adding to his anxiety, his classmates started teasing him of a secret admirer.

"Jimin.. look here's another desk with your name scribbled on it. To be completely honest with you it is kind of creepy bro."

Jimin could feel the horror licking at his nerve ends.

Be it the library, or the deserted hallways he would always feel someone or something following him like a shadow, as if it was a part of him. He could hear footsteps behind him, haulting everytime he stopped, but again on turning back he is faced with nothing but darkness and trail of goosebumps on his skin.

Meanwhile Jungkook kept drowning into the cesspool of obsession, annihilating every bit of sanity in him. He wanted Jimin, not because he reminded him of Jinyoung but because it's Jimin. Jimin's amiable nature caught the eye of any kind of person. He just makes you feel like home. 

_____________________________

Jimin had never been a fan of Sunday siesta, he would rather do something productive instead. Holding onto the strings of his sanity he decided to do some cleaning, not that he loved to clean but because he understood that he needed it. 

Something caught his eyes while dusting the bookshelf, the wooden beam on the top seemed a bit out of place and puffy. Strange, Jimin didn't recall doing any such thing that could have resulted in that. He grabbed a small stool and poked that area. It fell off and so did Jimin, his breath caught in his throat. It was a fucking camera lens staring right back at his face. He was being watched, it made him feel sick to the stomach. He felt light headed and stuck in the whirlwind of his thoughts. Who could it be? It must be someone who was close enough to get into his room or did someone break in? Was it the same person from school or was it all a figment of his imagination. He perked up to look at it again, tears of fear steaming down his eyes and clutched at it trying to pull it off, screaming.. "WHY ME? LEAVE ME ALONE."

What Jimin never heard was the voice screaming at the other end "WHY NOT ME JIMIN?"

Opposites attract indeed.

___________________________

"Jimin? Oii Jimin?"

"Yeah.. what..??"

"Is something wrong Jimin? You seem distracted."

After contemplating over it, he decided to tell him.

"I think I am being followed."

"What?"

"Yeah like... I always feel like I am being watched and I don't know if you will believe me but I felt someone breathing on my neck the other day at school's common room after dance practice.. but no one was there."

"Maybe it's just your anxiety kicking in."

"Taehyung I am scared."

"Jimin you are being paranoid no one is following you.."

Jimin kept the camera thing to himself, he wasn't really sure whom to trust, which made his skin crawl.

"I will save you Jimin-hyung. I won't let anyone touch you."

Jungkook added.

Although Jimin smiled at that, he couldn't deny the tingling sensation deep down, looking for anything sinister on the younger's face but it was all innocence or was he feigning everything because he and Hobi were the last duo to visit Jimin's room.

__________________________


	6. Where the truth lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Jimin- hyung."

Jimin was onto something, he just needed confirmation. If he was being watched by a camera which he had no clue about then there was a high chance that his phone was wired too. He refrained from sharing too much over social media. He thought back to the day Hobi and Jungkook fought. Nothing seemed to add up and then Jungkook mentioning about a note confused him more.

Firstly, Hobi wasn't someone who snapped that easily. If someone unintentionally tore his favourite pair of slippers he would rather whine than giving hell to the other.

Secondly, Jimin had never seen Hobi hit anyone once.. like ever. Hobi was the literal embodiment of sunshine.

Thirdly, Jungkook had always been the kind to stick out like sore thumb in the crowd. Lately he had been too clingy and nosy but Jimin didn't want to blame him without first hand proof. Jimin still couldn't deny that he did caught the younger staring point blank at him sometimes when he thinks that none's looking. He had listened to Yoongi whine about how he and Jungkook were thrown out of the class because Jungkook couldn't stop talking about "HIM."

Jimin needed to know as soon as possible. Looking for a way to approach Hoseok without triggering his "most probable" stalker was difficult than he had imagined. Jungkook was always lurking around. Fact. JUNGKOOK WAS ALWAYS LURKING AROUND. Something churned in Jimin's stomach and his distaste to it grew more. He started to stay as aloof as possible, even from his Boyfriend.

"Jimin-ssi are you ignoring me?"

"What? Noo.. why would you say that?"

"Then treat me to ice-cream.. just you and me."

_JUST YOU AND ME.._

It sounded so innocent yet sinister that Jimin's skin was adorned with Goosebumps.

"Sure let's go."

_________________________

It was Friday when Jimin got the golden opportunity, Jungkook got a detention. Watching Jungkook walk into the room, Jimin literally scrambled to Hobi.

"Hoseok wait.. we need to talk.."

"Yeah sure Jimin.. about?"

"That day at my room you and Jungkook."

Jimin saw the colour fade away from Hoseok's skin.

"No Jimin I can't.. I gotta go.."

"Hoseok please.. I think someone's following me.. please help me out.. I need to know. Whatever went down that day just doesn't add up.. I know you would never do something like that over a petty issue.."

"He'll kill me Jimin.. I can't tell you... I am sorryyy.. I am soo sorry. All I can say is stay away from him."

Before Jimin could utter a single word, Hoseok ran away, as if looking around them for someone. Jimin checked his watch. It was 4:20 p.m. He still had time. He ran towards the Jeon's house.

He knew about the spare key and got in, Mr. & Mrs. Jeon weren't coming back till Tuesday and Taehyung had gone to Busan to meet his friend.

He stepped into Jungkook's room. It looked perfectly normal. Jimin was at a loss he couldn't find anything to point a finger at, he decided to leave when something shone. It was a picture of Jungkook from Busan, standing next to him was a cute guy with pink hair. Jungkook was looking at that boy so longingly that Jimin got shivers. Was that the reason he was friends with Jimin? Walking in closer to that photo he noticed that it was a gift my the pink haired boy to Jungkook for his birthday. 

~ ** _To Jungkookie_**.

Jimin froze. He called Jungkook, Jungkookie too. He saw scribbling at the back of the cupboard and good Lord if he wasn't petrified. The whole patch of wall was covered with scribbles.

_"Jimin Jimin Jimin... Jimin is mine."_

_"Lay a finger on him and you are dead."_

He found notebooks filled with same scribbles and sketches of Jimin. He found a similar one for the guy from Busan. Jinyoung. Jimin understood he was in deep shit.

Suddenly his phone went off and he panicked, in the rush to get that he hit his hips against the study table and out flew photographs and video tapes which Jimin wished could just vanish. Pictures from all those nights he jerked himself off, when he got fucked by Taehyung, when he did nothing but sleep. Jimin's mind stopped working and he somehow muted his phone without even sparing the caller ID a glance.

__________________________

_Where are you Jimin?_

He called Jimin after walking into his house.

_He heard the phone ringing in his house. His room._

_____________________________

Jimin started putting those pictures into his bag pack as fast as he could, with heaving breaths he turned around to leave. Luck has never been on his side now has it?

" _Hello Jimin.. going somewhere_ ** _?_** _From what I see, you had a shocking day I suppose._ _"_

__________________________


	7. Not A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jungkook you don't have to do this.. I won't tell anyone.."
> 
> "Not a word Jimin-ssi."

"Jungkook.. I can explain.." 

"Jungkook? Isn't it Jungkookie?"

To say that Jimin was beyond terrified would be a lie.

"Yeah sorry Jungkookie.. we don't have to do this really.."

"Do what Jimin-ssi?"

Jungkook kept closing the distance between them and Jimin kept shifting backwards until he hit the wall. Jimin felt so small in front of the younger. One moment the younger was standing in front of the shorter male and in a second he had his hands placed on the wall, trapping Jimin in between. Jimin shivered at the proximity. He felt Jungkook's fingertips brush over his thighs , up his torso till the younger was caressing Jimin's hair. Tugging at it and smelling it.

"Your hair always smell like strawberries Jimin-ssi.. I love everything about you. How your eyes disappear when you laugh , how your freckles show when you are no wearing any makeup, how your front tooth is a bit crooked but lovely, how your look changes when you start to dance, how you throw yourself at others while laughing, how you treat everybody, especially how you look at me."

Jimin froze at those last words. 

"Don't act like you can't understand what I am talking about."

" But I have never about you something more than a dongsaeng.."

_Dongsaeng.._

Jungkook snapped and kneaded his fingers into Jimin's waist to watch him squirm and push.

"Yeah? So people gawk at their Dongsaeng's naked body? So you always find a way to hold your Dongsaeng's hand while holding your boyfriend's hand with the other, so you always look longingly at your Dongsaeng's eyes when your boyfriend is kissing you?"

"Jungkook let me go please.. we don't have to do this.. you can keep the pictures if you want.."

"Hmm.. how about I keep you instead." Jungkook asked tugging at the the older's chin.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Umm let's see.." Jungkook jumped of the bed and started locking the door. Jimin was not naive. He had a pocket knife with him. 

"Jungkook don't come any closer.. just open the door and we will pretend like this never happened." he threatened the younger with it.

To his dismay Jungkook started laughing hysterically. He stepped closer and closer.

"What you gonna do? Cut me me open with that puny thing?"

Jimin tried to get Jungkook with but the thing was easily smacked away from his hands and he got manhandled into Jungkook's bed.

"Let me go Jungkook please."

Jungkook didn't waste a minute and connected their lips. Those pillowy rosy lips on his, he dreamt about this for so long that it almost felt surreal. Jungkook felt so many emotions altogether that it was overwhelming. He noticed the boy go pliant under him.

"Ah don't cry Jimin-sst.. you know I won't hurt you right?" Jungkook asked while caressing Jimin's face with that pocket knife.

"Mmhmm." Jimin somehow managed.

"Well then you do just as I say or you know what.. "

"What?"

"If I can't have you then no one can Park Jimin. You belong to me." 

"Jungkook you don't have to do this.. I won't tell anyone.."

"Not a word Jimin-ssi. You gonna do exactly as I say from now.." the younger mumbled as he taped shut the elder's mouth. 

Jimin's face was tear stained and horrified. He left his body give out , all he could do was whimper and cry.

"Let's get on with things shall we? Firstly write a sticky note right now.."

"It will be 'I am gonna stay at Taehyung's for a few days'. Don't try to act too smart with me now."

Jimin understood where this was leading. He was gonna be trapped. He shook his head asking the other to stop everything, trembling and shaking with fear, which bloomed as goosebumps on his skin. He felt so fargile and traumatized.

"But Jimin-ssi you are only mine to touch, mine to smell, mine to kiss. Only mine."

___________________________


	8. RUN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you waiting? Run Jimin.. didn't you want to?"

The next thing Jimin knew was he woke up with a throbbing headache, he felt pressure around his wrists. His vision was all fogged up, couldn't clearly make out where he was, he tried to break free his hands but to no avail. Suddenly reality crashed down, he started pulling at the restraints harshly as his heart beat picked up, he couldn't recognise where he was, he didn't know what day it was. He was fucking drugged.

"Ah Jimin-ssi, you are awake.."

"Jungkook-ah where the fuck am I ? Let me go please.. Jungkook please.."

Jimin was this close to a panic attack.

"Jungkook reply to me.. Jungkook fucking hell.. cat got your tongue?"

"Who is Jungkook?"

"What the fuck?" Jimin spat back.

"You mean Jungkookie right.."

"Jungkook stop with these mind games already.. let me go.. please.. let me gooo.. my parents will look for me.."

"Who are you trying to fool Jimin? Your parents disowned you because of your sexuality.. well guess what while you were passed out for 3 days.. someone did their homework."

Jimin felt his limbs give out as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No no .. shit.. don't cry Jimin.. I don't wanna hurt you.."

"Then let me go Jungkook.. if you really love me... Let me go.."

Something flashed in Jungkook's eyes which Jimin couldn't quite place it, a minute later he came in with a knife in his hand.

"Ommgg nooo... Nooo... I will stay.. Jungkook don't kill me.."

"Why will I kill you Jimin?"

Jungkook sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Jimin's cheek, cold hands against his tear stained face as Jimin flinched. He felt his heart would jump out of his throat, he shut his eyes scared to watch the outcome unfold in front of his eyes. He felt a pair of lips against his instead, Jimin couldn't move a muscle, scared for his life, Jungkook pressed his lips harder against his, he heard something tear. Jimin was freed?

Jimin couldn't believe it.

"Jungkook.. wh-hat.."

"Go Jimin.."

Jimin couldn't believe it, something felt wrong and absurd. Jungkook guided him towards the door, his touch was so gentle yet terrifying. He held open the door for Jimin.

"Run."

Jimin was staring blankly at the street in front of his eyes, afraid he will be attacked if he moved.

"Why are you waiting? Run Jimin.. didn't you want to?"

And Jimin ran, ran as fast as his feet would take him.

"HELLPPP.. HELP ME SOMEONE.."

He ran down the vast stretch, screaming his lungs out for help, something seemed odd. It was just so quiet, that it was unusual. He realised that he is in the middle of nowhere with ten houses around him which were completely vacant. He fell to the ground, he couldn't think straight anymore and soon he felt a knife against his throat.

"Do you love me Jimin?"

"Jungkook-ah you kn-" Jimin hiccuped out a sob but felt the skin against the tip of the knife burn, blood was trickling down his throat through a small cut.

"Do you love me Jimin?"

"Ye-yess."

"That's it.. I am never letting you go.."

And with that he was pulled in for a breathtaking kiss, Jimin wanted to but didn't resist, as Jungkook was nibbling on his bottom lip he tasted the the similar iron taste in his mouth, Jungkook had bitten him a bit harshly causing his blood to ooze out into both of their mouths.

"You are mine Jimin.. Only mine.." as he carded his fingers through that pink tuft of hair.

The beginning of the nightmare, which Jimin wished wasn't a reality.

___________________________


	9. Where is Jimin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hoseok where is Jimin? I haven't heard from him for a while now.. I am worried now.."
> 
> "Wait what do you mean.. he told that he was going stay at your place for sometime... Oh noo.. Taehyung.. where is Jungkook?"

Three days have passed and Jimin was still stuck there, Jungkook hadn't kept him restrained to the bed which was a relief. Surprisingly Jungkook had been nothing but sweet to him.

"Jimin-ssi what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you like.. Jungkook... Umm.. Jungkookie.."

Jimin feigned a smile. Something flashed in Jungkook's eyes and Jimin knew what was going to follow.

"Are you happy with me Jimin-ssi?"

_The same question everyday, it always churned something inside Jimin, he wanted to puke his insides out. He felt so vacant and strange._

_"_ Jungkook.."

"I do everything you want.. I cook for you, wash for you, sing you to sleep even, praise you for every little thing you do.. Why don't you love me back?"

" But Jungkook I never asked for it.." Jimin whispered.

"Argghhhh.." 

Jungkook screamed making Jimin flinch, he gripped Jimin by his side's and started shaking him fervently.

"I am ready to do anything, I will do anything... Just love me back. What do you even see in my brother that you love him? Just WHYYY? Why him?? Why not me but anyone else?!!! Tell me Jimin.. Why not me? WHYYY??!!"

Jimin didn't even realise when tears had started flowing down his cheeks, he was so scared, so scarred, every memory that he tried to forgot resurfaced back.

" _How dare you kiss that filthy boy Jimin?"_

_As the sound of a slap resonated._

_"But Father I like him.."_

_"Say that again.."_

_"Erm.. I l-lik..."_

_"Aahhhh... Let me go father.. please.. it hurts.."_

_His father yanked his hair harder making his son cry, he thought slapping and beating his son would change his mind. Locking his son in the darkroom, it made it harder for Jimin to fight his demons.._

The sound of the bell ringing brought him back to reality. There was someone at the door. There was ACTUALLY someone at the door. Jimin couldn't believe his ears when he felt the edge of a knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't do something that I would regret Jimin-ssi.." 

Jungkook strode to the door with Jimin pressed next to him.

"How can I help you?" 

Jungkook smiled.

"Umm actually I heard a lot of commotion.. so I wanted to ask is everything okay?"

As the man peered at Jimin's face, Jimin wanted to scream for help but he couldn't, he had a knife pressed against his back.

"Everything is fine." 

Jungkook replied as calmly as he could.

"And you?"

The man directed the question at Jimin quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah he is fine too.."

"I wasn't talking to you Mister let him speak too please."

Jimin felt the knife tip pushing past his flesh slowly, as his tee stuck to his back due to the wet blood.

"Yeah I am fine.. thank you."

"Okay then."

"Yeah we are fine now.. right Jinyoung?"

"Yeah.. " Jimin hummed back as he pecked Jungkook's lips. Jimin knew how to play his cards right, he had his own secret, he didn't want the police involved either.

He had a very dark secret.

_____________________

"Hoseok where is Jimin? I haven't heard from him for a while now.. I am worried now.."

"Wait what do you mean.. he told that he was going stay at your place for sometime... Oh noo.. Taehyung.. where is Jungkook?"

"What do you mean? My brother moved to his new apartment.. what does he have to do with anything?"

Hoseok was fumbling with his words.

"Listen Taehyung-ssi.. I know you would never believe me if I tell you that he threatened me.. "

"What the fuck?"

"Let me finish please.. you don't have to believe me okay? Just look for Jimin at his apartment please I beg you.. Jimin has no one please.."

"This is ridiculous.. I would never do that.. for all I know Jimin may have gone to Busan.."

"Please.."

"I would never."

_________________________


	10. Taehyung!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyung!!"
> 
> Everything blacked out.

It was a dreaded routine everyday, Jimin hoped the next day would be better but it never happened. Jimin had lost track of how many days it had been. He always woke up with a body caging his, though warm yet so so cold that it made his toes curl and his skin crawl. Every morning he could see his memories flash right in front of his eyes.

_"You fucking piece of shit... I can't believe you are my son.. such a disgrace.. fucking faggot."_

_"Ahh father it hurts.. please don't do this.. aahh father stop.. please.. I won't see a boy.. I swear.. ahhh let me go.."_

_Everyday Jimin wailed like that, someday he would be yanked around by his hair and got dragged around the house, the other day he would be locked in with no food and a Bible, one day his father carved "faggot" into Jimin's arm, other day he was knocked unconscious till one day when he hit his father as soon as he latched open the door making his father stumble back the next thing was a blur and all he remembered that he had hit his father with the table lamp and he heard something crack. Jimin knew then , he had things to fix. Packing that heavy body was difficult for Jimin, so he did something gruesome, he would have done anything to get out of that shit hole. He cut the body in uneven pieces and packed them in several polythenes then Skyped his friend informing that he is coming over. He dropped the bags into the town's dumpster and crashed at his friend's place thus having a perfect witness to confirm his alibi. It was a Monday and the dumpster wasn't cleaned till Friday which bought him sometime. It took him three days to clean and bleach and scrub everything off , including his scar that stared at his face "faggot", it didn't come off. He forged documents , bleached his hair and dyed his eyebrows and fled the town. He wasn't Lee Jimin anymore he was Park Jimin. A new being. He avoids police like anything._

"Good morning Jimin.. I'm off to school.. don't miss me too much.. when I come back we can play anything okay?" Jungkook kissed his forehead before he exited through the door.

It was just him and darkness again. Jimin laid sprawled across the bed, even if he wanted to he couldn't call the police. He stared at the ceiling as the shadows of the trees shifted against it and it started to get dark, then he heard a door click, but it wasn't his. There was someone in the neighborhood. Jimin scrambled off the bed as quickly as he could and screamed.

"HELPPPP PLEASE HELLPP.... "

The man turned around at that sound but couldn't point the source of it as Jimin rummaged through the room for a flashlight and started signalling the man.

"HELLLPPP.. PLEASE.. OH MY GOD HELLPPPP MEE.."

The man took hesitant steps towards the window, Jimin couldn't find anything to write with so grabbed a knife and cut his fingers and with his blood wrote..

"ꟼ ⅃ Ǝ H"

The man was struggling with the lock when he felt a pocket knife held against his neck.

"Don't move.."

It was too quiet for Jimin's liking, he wasn't naive he knew something was up but before he could do anything the door flung open revealing his only savior at the mercy of his abductor.

"Nooo Jungkook let him gooo.. please not him.. please.."

"But he's seen things he shouldn't have.. I thought you knew better than this Jimin."

"Jung-"

"Upstairs.."

Jungkook dragged the man along with him, kicking Jimin off his feet every now and then and next thing he knew it had resulted in a fight. Two against one. Jimin had cut open a gash with the knife on Jungkook's shoulder.

"Fuck Jimin.. you fucking piece of shit.." as he rounded his fist in Jimin's hair and slapped him. The man tried to stop but before Jimin could move a muscle it happened, the man was stumbling down the stairs and they heard something crack as blood pooled near his head. Jungkook stood frozen in his place and eyeing this opportunity Jimin sunk his teeth into Jungkook's hand and ran down the stairs. The door wasn't locked, his only sliver of hope was crushed when he felt the knife eat into the flesh of his ankle which had him flying face front to the ground , slipping on his own blood as a punch knocked him out.

_______________________

Taehyung decided to check up on Jungkook, his drive to the apartment was extremely uneasy, he felt tingly all over.

" _You don't have to believe me just look for Jimin please."_

The words kept ringing in his ears. It couldn't be true. His brother couldn't even hurt a fly right?

He walked down the porch and pressed the bell. No answer. Again. No answer.

"What are you doing here?" 

Jungkook spoke from behind.

"What are you doing outside at this hour.. with a s-shovel?"

Why did he have a shovel?

"Just some gardening thing I had to attend to.."

Strange. Taehyung didn't push it.

He walked in.

"Wait here.. I'll be back in a jiff."

Taehyung felt restless.. what if Hoseok was true? Pfft.. but how. He spotted some blood smeared at the edge of the carpet. He froze, he looked around.. it seemed perfectly normal, too eerie but normal.

Jimin was regaining his conciousness , he could hear shuffling footsteps, it wasn't a single person's that's when he heard Taehyung's voice.

" I will see you around then I guess bro.." 

"Yeah totally.. have a safe drive home"

As he was about to step out he heard a screech..

"TAEHYUNG!!"

And before Taehyung could do anything he felt something heavy hit his head and everything blacked out as he whispered out "Jimin..."

________________________________


	11. Jimin-ssi

Taehyung's head was throbbing with pain, vision blurred, skin pricked by the coarse fibre around his wrist. He couldn't feel his limbs for a while as he got accustomed to his surroundings he noticed it was dimly lit and smelled like bleach. He felt a strange heaviness and his head was soaked, pressing his hands against his hair, what he thought was sweat turned out to be blood. He registered a muffled voice coming from the left side of the room, he froze, everything came back to him.

"Jimin.." the word felt strange on his tongue. He tried to get up on his feet and started shuffling forward somehow. He could hear his brother whispering.

"Jimin-ssi.. does it feel nice to see my brother after weeks.. must have missed him right?" 

His vision held a pale and frail Jimin whimpering, pressed against the wall as Jungkook had a knife pressed against his neck. Jimin kept mumbling something, none could understand. Jungkook was dragging his hand along Jimin's thigh as Jimin kept moving, Jungkook yanked Jimin by his hair and licked along his pale neck upto the shell of his ear which had Jimin whimpering.

"Enjoying the show my brother?"

"Let him Go Jungkook.. have you lost your mind?"

"What you gonna do if I don't??" Jungkook retaliated and pressed his knee against Jimin's crotch as Jimin let out a gasp.

"Please Jungkook just let him go please.."

Jungkook started making out with Jimin, making obscene sounds while Jimin whimpered.

"Jungkook please just let him go..." Taehyung was crying, feeling helpless as tugged at the fibres against his feet and hands.

"See how pathetic he is Jimin?! He is just a pathetic lowlife who can never protect you.. What do you see in him huh?!! Why can't you just love me?! None of this would have happened if you loved me...... Of all the persons in the world you fell in love with my brother.. My Fucking Brother ?!!! If it wasn't my brother I would have got rid of that person by now.. no one to share you with.. only mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine to hold, mine to love.."

"Fuck you.. " Jimin spat on his face.

"You are gonna regret it love..." Without a warning Jimin's head was shoved against the wall and Jungkook started moving his crotch against Jimin's thigh.

"For God's sake Jungkook stop.. please I can't watch this.. stop Jungkook please.."

"Mmhmm ... Jimin I love you so much.. my brother can never give you what you deserve.. be mine instead please.."

"Let him go Jungkook please... I will break up with him.. just let him go please.."

Jimin's eyes widen and tears spilled endlessly. Was it so easy for Taehyung? So easy to let go? Didn't he mean anything at all?

"See for yourself... He is ready to give up on you my angel.."

"Kiss me Jungkook.. " 

The air settled down, too heavy. Nothing could be heard other than their ragged breaths and sniffling.

"Jimin.."

"I will be yours.. kiss me.." 

Jungkook's mind short-circuited as he joined their lips together. The contact was so full of passion that it made a wave of electricity pas s through his body. He pressed deeper and deeper and deeper into the heated kiss as he heard Taehyung whimpering behind, he couldn't care less. He had no idea that he had loosened his grip on Jimin. It all made sense to him well he tasted the metallic flavour on his mouth but before he could do take any action he felt Jimin headbutt him, he fell stumbling backwards along with Jimin.

No matter how fast Jimin wanted to crawl outta that shit hole his feet disobeyed every order. The gash on his ankle was still fresh, roughly bandaged. He crawled towards Taehyung.

"TAEHYUNG... HELP ME PLEASE.." he screeched.

"Jimin... " Taehyung reached out his tied hands towards him.

"Call Hoseok.. Taehyung call Hoseok.." 

Jimin was struggling with the ropes on Taehyung's hands and feets when he saw Jungkook stirring back to his senses.

"Run Taehyung... Call Hoseok.."

Jimin gathered all the energy he could muster and limped into the darkness to hide from Jungkook who was still almost unconscious.

Jimin had never thought his life would take such a nasty turn. Jimin had locked himself up in the broken cupboard in the basement and clasped his mouth and nose shut with his hands when he heard Jungkook say..

"Oh so you wanna play Hide and Seek Jimin.. okay let's get it.."

Jimin was shivering at his spot, he had the knife which he picked off Jungkook, it wasn't new to him but he was trembling.

"Ready or not here I come?"

And the lights went out, Jimin could have sworn that he had stopped breathing for some seconds, anticipating his assaulter's every move but it was so silent and his feet hit something. Looking at it was not a good option as he felt his blood run dry.

He had locked himself up with the deadbody of his neighbour. Jimin let out a silent scream as he tore at his hair, then the next thing he knew was two strong arms around his waist as he was yanked out of the cupboard.

"Gotcha.. you think you are smart Jimin.. but the blood trail gave it away love. "

Jimin bit his hand and pushed the boy back, trying to stab him but the other guy resisted and it turned into a game of push and pull until they heard a squelching sound.

The knife had tore into Taehyung's stomach when he tried to stop them. Jimin stood their mortified with the knife in his blood stained trembling hands.

"Jimin.. "

"Oh my God.. Taehyung..."

Both Jungkook and Jimin were sitting beside Taehyung as Jimin kept applying pressure on the wound. Jimin loved Taehyung. He would have stayed back if he hadn't heard the police siren.

"Oh my God.. what have I done.. what have I done... Taehyung WHY DID YOU CALL THE POLICE.. OH MY GOD.. I CAN'T DO THIS.. I AM SO SORRY TAE.. SO SORRY."

Jimin started to get away crawling, grabbing at anything for support. A hand was pulling him back, secured right around his ankle..

"You are not going anywhere.."

"Fuck you.." Jimin kicked Jungkook unconscious.

____________________

_Present time_

The door buzzed, sliding open.

"How have you been?"

"Okay I guess."

Taehyung stared at the person's dark orbs after getting the response he wasn't expecting, searching for his little brother. The brother he had lost to some hideous feeling called obsession. Taehyung sometimes wondered if admitting Jungkook to this facility would do him any good. He placed his trembling hands on the glass separating them, as a stray tear escaped his eye, expecting the person on the other end to do the same. It never happened.

"You want to talk, Jungkook?"

"Take me with you Taetae.. it's scary here. They keep asking me the same question everyday." Jungkook cried trembling and rocking his weak body backward and forward. 

"What is that question baby? Please don't cry okay? It hurts me." Taehyung cried back 

"Who is Park Jimin?" 

Taehyung's blood froze in his veins.

"You don't remember him?"

"No Taetae I don't.. Tae help me please.. please take me home.."

"But you are safe here Jungkook.. I have to go now.. I will be back next Sunday... I love you more than anyone else in this world Gguk.."

_________________________

Saturday..

"Hello Kim Taehyung speaking.."

"Hello I am Jane from the Mental facility.. your brother has escaped from here.. there are no signs of him.. the police have been informed...."

"WHAT?!?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ESCAPED?!"

__________________________ 

Jungkook fluttered his eyes open, trying to adjust in the dark, his throat was dry. He must have been drugged. He was chained to the bed. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as fear settled in.

"Help me... HELP ME... SOMEONE HELP ME. " as he yanked at the metal chains to break free.

The door creaked open.

"Welcome to my soundproof studio"

A voice replied.

"Who are you?!! What do you want?!"

" You can call me Jimin-ssi... And I want revenge."

_________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfic so do forgive me of my shortcomings if any. I don't mean to offend anyone by this piece of work.
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/sope_jjkpjm?s=09)


End file.
